


Vices

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schanke's bad habit. From January, 2005. Prompts were notebook, Zippo lighter, coffee cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

Don Schanke watched Nat examine the body of a girl, barely twenty. Poor kid, she couldn't even get her final words right, judging by the scratched-out messages in the notebook she'd left behind. All this over a boy, who probably didn't give a damn, anyway.

He sniffed above the Betty Boop coffee cup. Smelled like vodka. Pink lipstick dotted the rim.

His daughter, Jenny, liked to wear lipstick, though her mother wouldn't allow her to wear it to school yet. Jenny liked 'Passion Pink.'

He fingered the Zippo lighter he still carried in his pocket and wished he'd never quit.


End file.
